Hechizo fallido
by thenordic5forever96
Summary: El mágic trío se reúne para realizar un hechizo y como de costumbre sale mal, siendo el afectado Noruega. Lograrán Rumania e Inglaterra encontrarle y revertir el hechizo?


Inglaterra, Rumanía y Noruega se encontraban en la casa del primero poniendo en práctica un hechizo para gastar una broma a Dinamarca y a Estados Unidos ya que los tres estaban hartos de que esos dos se burlaran todo el rato de ellos y habían decidido darles una lección que no olvidarían.

Pero como suele pasar cada vez que se juntan los tres a hacer magia, el hechizo salió mal y se les descontroló antes de que pudieran deshacerlo, un haz de luz golpeó a Noruega en el pecho y lo dejó inconsciente. Afortunadamente no pasó nada más. Preocupados por su amigo noruego, Arthur y Vladimir lo llevaron a una cama y lo dejaron descansar ahí, acordaron estar pendientes de él hasta que se despertase y pudieran averiguar que era luz que le golpeó.

Tardó varias horas en despertar, Rumanía era quien estaba con él en ese momento y lo primero que notó en su amigo fue la palidez enfermiza de su piel, además de que sus ojos se habían vuelto tan rojos como los de Prusia. Viendo su aspecto Vladimir no tuvo duda alguna de que lo que había ocurrido era que Noruega se había transformado en un vampiro, pero Vlad sabía la cura para eso y dio un paso hacia su amigo, sin embargo, la reacción del noruego le desconcertó. Lukas siseó y empezó a transformar su cuerpo en niebla, Rumanía supo al momento sus intenciones, pero cuando quiso evitar su huida, notó que era incapaz de mover las piernas, no le quedó más remedio que ver cómo su amigo desaparecía en la noche.

Arthur llegó en ese momento y su cara adoptó una expresión de confusión al ver a Rumanía parado en medio de la estancia y que de su amigo noruego no había ni rastro.

-Vlad,¿dónde está Lukas?

-Se acaba de marchar- musitó Rumanía-Tenemos que avisar a las demás naciones.

-¿Por qué?Tiene algo que ver con Lukas ¿verdad?

-Sí, digamos que ahora es un vampiro y anda por ahí suelto.

No hicieron falta más palabras para que el inglés empezara a llamar a las demás naciones para convocar una reunión de emergencia.

Mientras Inglaterra hablaba Rumanía trataba de pensar cual sería el siguiente movimiento de Noruega, cuando entendió lo que se proponía soltó una maldición y trató de ponerse en contacto con Dinamarca, ya que esa nación corría el riesgo de tener un encuentro con Lukas y nada bueno saldría de ahí.

Su preocupación aumentó cuando el danés no respondió, avisó a Inglaterra de lo que podría estar haciendo Noruega ahora mismo y ambos partieron corriendo rumbo a Dinamarca con la esperanza de localizar antes a Mathias que Lukas, pero sabían que eso era bastante difícil ya que el noruego les llevaba ventaja.

**En Dinamarca**

Dinamarca estaba paseando esa noche, disfrutando de la tranquilidad que había en el ambiente, acababa de terminar de estar reunido con su presidenta y se dirigía a su casa andando, podría haber cogido un taxi, pero prefirió ir andando, además así podría ver como estaban los habitantes de su país, a Dinamarca le gustaba interactuar con ellos de vez en cuando y comprobar que les gustaba vivir ahí.

Estaba llegando a su casa y le quedaba poco para llegar cuando vio a Noruega parado en la calle mirando a su casa, al verle Dinamarca se acercó a él algo extrañado, no era normal que el noruego pasara por allí por voluntad propia.

Al verle Mathias pudo observar que la piel de su amigo presentaba una palidez enfermiza, eso preocupó al danés que avanzó hacia él, pero antes de llegar hasta él, Noruega cayó al suelo.

Mathias corrió hacia él y lo cogió en brazos para llevarlo hasta su casa. Lo dejó en el sofá y corrió a prepararle una infusión, pero si se hubiera dado la vuelta y hubiera mirado a Lukas se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba despierto y que le miraba mientras esbozaba una sonrisa que hubiera puesto los pelos de punta a cualquiera.

Cuando Den regresó de la cocina se quedó sorprendido al ver que Noruega ya no estaba en el sofá, lo buscó con la mirada, pues estaba seguro que seguía aún en su casa.

Justo en ese momento sintió un aliento rozarle el cuello por detrás y se dio la vuelta de un salto, tirando en el proceso la infusión al suelo, pero no le importó ya que delante de él estaba Lukas, pero no parecía él mismo, ya que aparte de estar más pálido, sus ojos ya no eran azules, si no rojos. Al verlos Den sintió escalofríos y notó como su cuerpo le decía que lo mejor era huir de ahí, pero antes de que pudiera llevar eso a la práctica se encontró sujeto a la pared por Lukas.

-N-Noru, ¿q-qué es lo que te pasa?- preguntó tratando de ocultar su miedo.

Lukas no contestó y acercó su cara al cuello de Mathias.

Dinamarca sintió los labios de su amigo en su cuello y luego un dolor intenso le recorrió todo el cuerpo haciéndole perder la consciencia.

Noruega estuvo unos minutos más bebiendo de su sangre hasta que finalmente se apartó de su cuello y cogió al danés en brazos para dejarlo en su cama.

Cuando lo hizo sonó el teléfono de su amigo y el noruego se apresuró a cogerlo e imitó la voz de Dinamarca a la perfección, mantuvo una corta conversación con Arthur y logró que el inglés no sospechase nada.

Noruega no pudo evitar sonreír cuando colgó, tenía bastante práctica en imitar las voces de los demás aunque no solía hacerlo muy a menudo.

Centró su mirada en Mathias, sabía que no tardaría en despertar y esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa al pensar en como se iba a divertir a costa del pobre danés.

Dedicó los siguientes minutos a andar sin rumbo fijo por la casa de Dinamarca, de no haber sido un vampiro se hubiera preparado un café y estaría tomándolo en la cocina, pero eso ahora no podía ser.

Decidió volver a la habitación de Mathias y vio que este empezaba ya a despertarse,se quedó en el umbral de la puerta queriendo ver como se comportaba.

Lo primero que hizo fue mirar a su alrededor buscándole probablemente, aunque luego abrió los ojos como platos y se llevó la mano a la mordedura, con una mueca de dolor.

Noruega decidió acercarse a él en ese momento, al oírle, el danés miró en dirección a la puerta, pero cuando le vio fue incapaz de decir algo.

-¿Así es como saludas a un amigo?- le preguntó con tono de burla mientras se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado en la cama.

Mathias negó con la cabeza y trató de alejarse de él, pero Noruega le sujetó para impedirlo y volvió a acercar su boca al cuello del danés, que empezó a temblar y trató de que el noruego le soltara, pero fue inútil y Dinamarca cerró los ojos, esperando volver a sentir ese dolor otra vez, en su lugar notó que el noruego le besaba justo ahí y se estremeció ante el contacto de los labios de Lukas, estaban fríos como el hielo.

Ese acto desconcertó al pobre danés, sobretodo cuando Noruega se despegó de su cuello y le dio un beso en los labios eso preocupó al danés, Lukas jamás se había comportado así con él, siempre que el danés pretendía acercarse a él, recibía un golpe.

Así que en cuanto tuvo oportunidad Dinamarca corrió hacia su teléfono fijo con la intención de llamar a Ice, con la esperanza de que el joven islandés supiera la causa del extraño comportamiento de su hermano.

No llegó a llamar, cuando estaba marcando, Lukas se acercó a él y desconectó el teléfono de la corriente. Mathias solo le miró con los ojos llenos de miedo y confusión, no entendía el por qué de su comportamiento.

Fue en ese momento cuando encajó las piezas y se dio cuenta de que su amigo era ahora un vampiro. Dado ese caso, solo había una persona que le pudiera ayudar, Rumanía, pero el danés tenía serias dudas de que Lukas le dejara siquiera llamarle, así comprendió abatido que estaba a su merced.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- murmuró acopiando todo el valor del que fue capaz, pese a todo no pudo evitar que su voz temblara.

Eso no pasó desapercibido para Lukas que se limitó a sonreír y se acercó a él para susurrar algo en su oreja.

-Pronto, muy pronto tú serás como yo- le dijo empleando un tono sugerente- Entonces tú serás mío para siempre.

El danés iba a responder, pero no encontró la fuerza necesaria, poco a poco iba cayendo en el embrujo de la voz de Noruega.

-Tú y yo pondremos en el mundo a nuestros pies, nadie será capaz de pararnos- esto ultimo lo dijo sonriendo, era consciente de que sus palabras estaban calando muy hondo a su víctima.

Noruega hubiera seguido murmurando cosas en su oreja, pero decidió dejar de jugar con él ,pero antes de marcharse le dijo en el tono mas sugerente posible que lo que había pasado debía permanecer en secreto, de no ser así él pagaría las consecuencias. Una vez dicho esto abandonó la casa, dejando solo al danés.

Una vez que Noruega se fue Dinamarca fue capaz de regular su respiración y trató de serenarse, aunque la amenaza de Lukas volvía una y otra vez a su cabeza.

Decidió que lo mejor era acostarse y no pensar más en el tema.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron con normalidad, hasta la visita de Tino a su casa. Dinamarca y él estaban hablando cuando el danés se desmayó sin previo aviso.

Eso provocó que Fin chillara del susto y llamara a una ambulancia, la peor parte vino cuando el pobre finés tuvo que contar a Sve lo que había ocurrido, lo contó de una manera tan rápida y nerviosa que a Berwald le costó enterarse y tuvo que emplear una hora en calmar al inquieto finés.

Cuando lo logró, Tino le contó todo lo ocurrido y el sueco le tranquilizó diciendo que probablemente no fuera nada y le prometió que se reunirían en el hospital.

Después de decírselo a su novio, Tino trató de localizar a Lukas, pero por más que lo intentó, no fue capaz de ponerse en contacto con el noruego.

Desistió y llamó a Emil, fue una conversación algo corta, ya que Tino quería ir ya al hospital.

Cuando llegó vio que Berwald ya había llegado y que estaba hablando con un médico, pero antes de que pudiera averiguar que hablaban el médico señaló en una dirección, le estaba indicando a Suecia por donde quedaba la habitación de Mathias.

Se acercó a Suecia, le saludó y se encaminaron a donde estaba Mathias. Lo encontraron dormido y su brazo estaba conectado a una maquina de la que pendía una bolsa de sangre. Le estaban haciendo una transfusión, le explicó Berwald, por lo visto la causa del desmayo de Dinamarca era que había perdido mucha sangre, también le dijo, que la herida a través de la cual había perdido la sangre estaba en el cuello, pero lo que desconcertaba a los médicos era que esa herida parecía un mordisco y que era demasiado pequeña para que hubiera perdido tanta sangre y que desconocían el animal que había provocado eso.

Tino escuchó todo esto con preocupación, esperaba que Mathias se lo aclarase todo cuando despertara.

En ese momento entró en la habitación Emil, venía jadeando y se notaba que había estado corriendo.

Minutos más tarde Mathias despertó y miró a su alrededor confuso, pronto clavó la mirada en sus tres visitantes, Tino se apresuró a explicar lo que había pasado, pero cuando le contó que la causa era la herida que tenía en el cuello, la cara del danés se contrajo y adoptó una expresión que ninguno de los 3 fue capaz de interpretar mientras que el danés llevaba una mano hacia su cuello y cubría la herida.

Se negó a explicar cómo se la había hecho, no importó los métodos que usaran para intentar averiguarlo.

-¿Qué pasa?¿Es que no confías en nosotros?- le recriminó Emil, harto de que el danés no respondiera a sus preguntas.

Mathias, como respuesta, sacudió la cabeza y se entregó a un mutismo ausente, del que fueron incapaces de sacarle.

Finalmente desistieron y le dejaron solo.

En cuanto se fueron el danés suspiró aliviado y se recostó en la cama, tratando de encontrar una postura cómoda para poder conciliar el sueño.

No lo consiguió y desvió la mirada a la ventana, solo para ver que una fina niebla estaba entrando por la ventana abierta.

Al ver eso, Mathias se incorporó de golpe y vio como de esa niebla surgía Lukas. Dinamarca pronto desvió la mirada, creía saber el motivo de la visita de Lukas. Sabía también que era inútil tratar de resistirse, además él estaba más débil que de costumbre a raíz de su anterior encuentro.

Esa vez el noruego no gastó saliva en palabras y se limitó a morder directamente a Mathias, quien sintió como si una parte importante de él se estuviera yendo con Lukas.

Esta vez el noruego estuvo mas rato y al terminar Mathias vio con horror que los labios de Lukas estaban manchados con su sangre, pero antes de que lograra hablar Lukas ya le estaba besando y le había introducido la lengua en la boca.

Los labios de Lukas estaban tan fríos como la otra vez y Mathias no estaba cómodo con el hecho de ser besado por Lukas, si bien es cierto que siempre había amado al noruego, ahora ya no le reconocía y eso le asustaba un poco.

Cuando se separó, Mathias se sintió aliviado y buscó con la mirada los ojos de Noruega, para su horror estos seguían teniendo ese color rojo que ponía los pelos de punta a Mathias con solo verlos, pero aún así Dinamarca oteó en ellos buscando algo del Lukas que conocía, pero en sus ojos no fue capaz de ver nada. Eso le rompió el corazón, pero se aferró con más ganas a la esperanza de que quizás quedaba algo del antiguo Lukas y que para encontrar eso solo había que buscar bien.

Hubiera seguido en sus pensamientos si no hubiera sentido la mano fría de Noruega forzándole a levantar la cabeza.

- Espero que no hayas olvidado lo que te dije- susurró mientras que con la otra mano tocaba la mordedura que Mathias tenía en el cuello, arrancando un gemido de dolor del danés- Antes de lo que crees serás como yo.

En ese momento se separó un poco de Mathias y le tendió la mano.

-Ha llegado el momento de que vengas conmigo.

Mathias no supo que decir y cometió el error de mirarle a los ojos de nuevo, pronto Dinamarca no pudo apartar la vista de ellos y levantó la mano para dirigirla hacia la de Lukas,puso su mano encima de la de Lukas y él se la cogió con fuerza.

Lukas usó su habilidad de convertirse en niebla para llevar a Mathias a una casa de aspecto abandonado que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad.

Mathias miró con curiosidad a su alrededor, pero antes de que se diera cuenta había sido arrinconado contra la pared por Lukas.

Dinamarca intentó protestar, pero antes de poder emitir alguna palabra, se vieron acallado por los labios de Noruega al posarse sobre los suyos. Pronto la lengua de Lukas exigía acceso a la boca del danés, quien abrió la boca de manera algo vacilante, al momento la lengua de Noruega recorrió la boca tocando todos los puntos sensibles de ella y arrancando gemidos de Mathias.

Mientras Lukas exploraba la boca de Dinamarca empezó a desabotonarle la camisa, cuando hubo terminado empezó a jugar con los pezones del danés, consiguiendo que él se estremeciera de placer. El noruego no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso, sabía que estaba cada más cerca de lograr su objetivo.

Despegó sus labios de la boca del danés y los dirigió a su cuello donde empezó a lamer la mordedura que le había hecho al danés, esta vez le arrancó gemidos de dolor a Mathias, pero eso no detuvo a Lukas, quien desabrochó los pantalones a Dinamarca y metió la mano por dentro de los calzoncillos para empezar a tocar el miembro del danés.

Esta vez Mathias se mordió los labios para evitar que el gemido que tanto ansiaba Lukas escuchar se escapara. Eso no hizo más que enfadar a Noruega quien manoseó su miembro bruscamente al mismo tiempo que pasaba su lengua por todo el pecho de Mathias a su alcance. Los escalofríos recorrieron a Mathias, sabía que no aguantaría mucho más.

Noruega bajó lentamente, recorriendo con su lengua todo su cuerpo, esperando oír los gemidos tan ansiados. Nada salió de la boca del danés, y el noruego bajó los calzoncillos a Mathias, liberando la erección que había empezado a formarse.

-Alguien está muy feliz de verme.- Lukas sonrió, sintiendo la victoria en la palma de la mano. Pasó un delgado dedo por la extensión del otro.- ¿Quieres que juegue con él?

Mathias tembló ligeramente, sin saber ya que hacer. Su cuerpo quería más de esas sensaciones que le prodigaba el noruego. Hace mucho que la cordura se había alejado de él. El de ojos rojos se lo tomó como un sí, acercando su boca a la erección y pasando su lengua por toda la extensión, provocando unos leves suspiros al más alto. No se demoró más, metiéndosela en su boca, chupándola con cuidado de no hacerle daño con los dientes. El dolor llegaría después, pero primero le satisfacería. Dinamarca, ante el cúmulo de sensaciones, no pudo evitar gemir del placer que el noruego le estaba provocando, corriéndose en la boca del noruego. Lukas tragó todo el líquido blanco del mayor, deleitándose con el maravilloso sabor de él. No era como la sangre, pero era bueno.

Tras retirar la boca, pasó la lengua por los labios, limpiando las últimas gotas de semen mientras observaba a Dinamarca sentado en el suelo con la frente perlada de sudor. Sus labios formaron una sádica sonrisa, era tiempo de que él disfrutase.

No perdió tiempo, antes de que el otro pudiese recuperarse, Lukas le tumbó en el suelo. Llevó su blanca mano a la boca del danés, quien entendió al momento y, ansioso por empezar, lamió los dedos de Noruega. Cuando el vampiro pensó que era suficiente sacó la mano y la llevó a la entrada del danés, quien empezó a temblar de manera imperceptible, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Lukas.

-No te dolerá... demasiado- le susurró en la oreja mientras introducía el primer dedo y lo hacía girar para ir ensanchado la entrada. El danés gimió con una mezcla de dolor y placer. Dolía, dolía mucho, pero la sensación... era demasiado... Quería... ¡Quería más!

El noruego se estaba impacientando, quería sentir ya el interior del danés. Cuando los dos dedos restantes se sumaron al que ya se encontraba en su interior repitió la misma operación, mientras que usaba la otra mano para desabrocharse los pantalones y liberar su erección. Estaba ansioso, muy ansioso. Ya con los dedos fuera, observó como el pequeño círculo se dilataba y contraía fruto de la expectación. Ya no podía aguantar más.

La pequeña parte que podría haber sido cuidadosa murió al oir las súplicas del danés quien le pedía ser llenado por completo. De una profunda estocada se enterró en el interior del otro. La sensación era indescriptible. Se sentía mucho mejor que al beber sangre... No era nada comparado con estar en lo más profundo del otro.

El danés no podía decir lo mismo. El dolor recorría su cuerpo, embotando el pequeño placer que podría haber sentido. Gritó, necesitaba más tiempo para prepararse, pero nada paró al noruego, quien solo podía recordar la maravillosa sensación que le recorría mientras se movía. Poco a poco, el placer fue ganando terreno al dolor. El danés gritó, pero no para parar, sino para continuar la sensación del otro saliendo y entrando, suplicando para que el noruego aumentase la velocidad. El noruego, orgulloso de los gemidos que emitía el otro, se movió aún más rápido. El danés, quien ya no podía aguantar todas las sensaciones que le recorrían, eyaculó por fin con un profundo gemido, manchando tanto el pecho de Lukas como el suyo.

Noruega quiso continuar ese maravilloso vaivén, pero su miembro siendo aprisionado por el interior del danés fue demasiado. Pronto se corrió dentro del danés mientras gritaba su nombre. La anterior sensación se convirtió en nada, si esa había sido mil veces mejor que tomar sangre, esta era un millón de veces más. Por fin podía decir que el danés era suyo, ahora que tenía su semilla en su interior, pero aún faltaba una cosa para que Mathias fuera completamente suyo, para lograrlo debía corromper su mente, tenía que ser capaz de manipular al danés, cosa que después de lo que acababan de hacer no debía de resultar muy complicada.

El danés se encontraba a su lado y jadeaba debido a lo que habían hecho, de modo que el noruego lo cogió en brazos y lo depositó en una de las camas que había en una habitación. Nada más ser depositado sobre el colchón, Dinamarca cerró los ojos y cayó dormido.

Lukas sonrió ante eso y unió sus labios con los del danés para darle un corto beso, mientras que ponía una de sus manos sobre el corazón de Mathias para sentir como latía, con el conocimiento de que este latido acabaría pronto y que sería él quien le pondría fin.

Mientras tanto Inglaterra y Rumanía habían decidido usar un hechizo para poder localizar a Mathias y esperaban llegar antes que Lukas, pero cuando el hechizo de localización les llevó a una casa abandonada a las afueras supieron que el noruego se les había adelantado.

Llegaron a la casa y pudieron acceder sin problemas, Noruega no se encontraba allí, procedieron a registrar la casa y encontraron a Dinamarca dormido en una cama, lo primero que les llamó la atención fue la palidez que presentaba su piel, Vladimir se acercó a él y comprobó que aún tenía pulso. Eso les dio nuevas esperanzas, habían llegado a tiempo.

En ese momento, Dinamarca abrió los ojos y les miró confusión y se llevó la mano al cuello tapando una determinada zona.

Forzaron a Mathias a retirar la mano de ahí y descubrieron que en esa zona había una mordedura que parecía reciente.

Inglaterra y Rumanía intercambiaron una mirada, pero no dijeron nada y se apresuraron a sacar de ese lugar al danés, que se dejó conducir sin oponer resistencia alguna.

Lo llevaron a casa de Finlandia y Suecia, pero les hicieron prometer que no dejarían solo a Mathias en ningún momento y que si venía Noruega preguntando por él, que no le dejaran verlo, después ambas naciones se marcharon a buscar un hechizo que pudiera ayudar a Mathias, confiaban en que con esas naciones nórdicas a Dinamarca no le pasaría nada.

Mathias se encerró en la habitación en la que le dijo Finlandia que dormiría y no salió de ahí el resto del día.

Cuando Peter llegó unos días más tarde se alegró mucho al saber que su tío estaba en la casa y que iba a estar durante bastante tiempo.

Mathias y él solían jugar bastante y Peter era el único miembro de la casa con el que Dinamarca tenía algún tipo de contacto. Desde su llegada no había abandonado la habitación y Sealand comentaba que algo debía tener preocupado a su tío, ya que muchas veces mientras jugaban se quedaba mirando por la ventana como si estuviera esperando algo o a alguien, pero cuando Peter le preguntaba al respecto la única reacción del danés era mirarle sin decir nada.

Finlandia y Suecia se dieron cuenta de que por más comida que le dejaran al danés este jamás la tocaba, daba igual que se tratara de su comida favorita, el plato siempre quedaba intacto.

Esto preocupaba mucho a Tino y le pidió a Peter que tratara de averiguar el motivo, Sealand hizo lo que le pidió el finés, pero lo único que le dijo Mathias al pequeño era que la comida no tenía sabor para él.

Toda esa rutina acabó pocos días después.

Den estaba teniendo un sueño, llevaba puesta ropa muy parecida a la que solía vestir, pero tenía un cinturón en el abrigo y una condecoración en el pecho. Estaba bailando con Noruega. El noruego sonrió y se inclinó sobre él hasta que su boca estuvo pegada a la oreja.

-¿Por qué sigues con ellos? Ese no es tu lugar. Tú debes estar conmigo y lo sabes.

-Yo...- Mathias no pudo continuar hablando ya que Noruega no le dejó continuar.

-Shhh, pronto todo estará bien.

En ese momento Dinamarca reunió la fuerza necesaria para soltarse del agarre del vampiro y salió corriendo, debía alejarse de ahí. Mathias corrió sin rumbo fijo hasta que tuvo que parar bruscamente al ver a Lukas esperándole apoyado en la pared.

Mathias trató de retroceder, pero antes de poder conseguirlo, Noruega le había agarrado con firmeza de las manos y lo acercó hacia él. No importó cuanta fuerza usara Mathias para resistirse, fue inútil.

Los labios de Lukas se estamparon contra los suyos, mordiendo con brusquedad su labio inferior, abriéndole una herida, de la que brotó un poco de sangre, arrancando un débil quejido de su víctima, aunque Noruega chupó esa sangre con bastante avidez.

Lukas separó los labios de Mathias con la lengua y luego la introdujo en su boca. Una vez dentro recorrió la boca del danés sabiendo exactamente donde y cuando tocar para lograr que el danés gimiera de placer, una vez hecho eso, Noruega procedió a acariciar la lengua danesa hasta que logró que esta le respondiera e hiciera exactamente lo que el noruego quería.

Noruega cortó el beso y buscó los ojos de su víctima con la mirada. Los ojos de Mathias mostraban miedo, pero se podía distinguir en ellos algunas motas rojas. Lukas sonrió y decidió probar una cosa, se hizo un arañazo en el brazo, del que brotó sangre y lo acercó a la boca del danés. Automáticamente, Mathias empezó a chupar la sangre que manaba de la herida. Estuvo haciendo eso hasta que la herida dejó de sangrar. Solo en ese momento Mathias pareció ser consciente de lo que acababa de hacer y trató de apartarse sin conseguir que el noruego retrocediera y se dio por vencido, no tenía sentido seguir resistiéndose a esto, no tenía nada que hacer y notó Lukas empezaba a rozar con la mano su cuello, el danés se estremeció ante el contacto, pero no hizo nada por apartarse. Se puso tenso cuando escuchó la voz de Noruega haciéndole cosquillas en el oído.

-No te dolerá, lo sabes.

Mathias no respondió y sintió como la boca de Lukas comenzaba a recorrer su cuello, hasta posicionarse donde le había mordido las otras veces. Cerró los ojos, mientras Noruega besaba esa zona antes de clavar los colmillos y comenzar a beber.

Dinamarca abrió los ojos y se vio en su habitación, notaba un agudo dolor en el cuello y se dio cuenta que Noruega estaba bebiendo de él,contuvo el grito que pugnaba por escapar de su garganta. Mathias trató de separar al noruego, pero este se aferró más a su cuerpo. El danés sólo pudo cerrar los ojos y esperar a que este terminase.

Cuando Lukas se separó, le miró a los ojos y Mathias le devolvió la mirada vacilante, el cambio comenzaba a tener lugar en el mayor.

Noruega le sujetó contra la cama y se inclinó de nuevo sobre su cuello, Mathias se tensó, pero sólo notó que el noruego recorría su cuello con la lengua. Esa acción logró poner nervioso al danés, que se estremeció. Lukas sonrió y siguió marcando el cuello del mayor.

Todo eso paró cuando la nación danesa notó que sus órganos vitales dejaban de funcionar, miró asustado a la otra nación. Este solo sonrío y le mordió suavemente la oreja sin llegar a causarle dolor. Mathias estaba temblando, sentía frío.

Lukas se separó y le miró-Ya falta poco Danmark para que todo termine.

Mathias cerró los ojos sin darse cuenta y cayó inconsciente en brazos del noruego, quien salió de ahí, dejando al nuevo vampiro solo.

Horas más tarde Mathias despertó y miró a su alrededor, recordaba perfectamente lo ocurrido. Fue entonces cuando se percató de que le ardía la garganta.

Oyó que se abría la puerta de la habitación y levantó la cabeza. Era Finlandia. Mathias le miró y desvió la mirada. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Entonces oyó al finés quejarse y un olor dulzón llenó su nariz, aumentando el ardor de su garganta, levantó la vista al momento y vio que Tino tenía un corte en el dedo del que brotaba un poco de sangre. Se levantó y fue hacia él, pero antes de alcanzar al finlandés, Suecia le sujetó. Mathias pataleó tratando de escapar, pero no pudo liberarse. Cuando Finlandia abandonó la habitación Dinamarca parpadeó, recuperando el control, Suecia lo soltó y le miró.

-Soy un monstruo-murmuró el danés recordando lo ocurrido segundos antes.

Suecia no dijo nada y salió de la habitación con la intención de llamar a Inglaterra y contarle lo sucedido.

Mathias miró al suelo y fue en ese momento cuando decidió escapar, no quería arriesgarse a que eso volviera a pasar. Odiaba su nueva naturaleza.

Poco después abandonaba la casa de ambos nórdicos.

Estuvo vagando por las calles sin rumbo fijo, evitando a la gente y manteniendo la cabeza gacha, mientras pensaba que podía hacer a partir de ía intentado atacar a uno de sus hermanos.

Paró de andar cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, levantó la mirada y vio a Noruega, pero antes de poder decir algo, el noruego le cogió de la mano y le arrastró fuera de ahí.

No llegaron muy lejos, sin embargo, estaban atravesando un callejón, cuando vieron a Finlandia y a Suecia esperándoles. Lukas soltó la mano del danés y se encaró a ellos.

Ese fue su mayor error. Ninguno de los vampiros reparó que detrás del danés estaban Inglaterra y Rumania. El sueco avanzo hacia delante con la intención de sujetar a Noruega y conseguir tiempo para Vladimir y Arthur, que se encargarían de curar a Dinamarca de su vampirismo.

Dinamarca notó que le sujetaban y estuvo a punto de gritar, pero Inglaterra le tapó la boca.

-Denmark, sólo queremos hacer que vuelvas a ser humano. Al oír eso, el danés asintió, eso era lo que en verdad deseaba.

Arthur comenzó a pronunciar unas palabras, logrando con ello atraer la atención del noruego, que se giró a mirarles.


End file.
